


О фанфиках (по результатам фандомного опроса)

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Фандомная аналитика/Analysis, Essays [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other, survey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Статья написана на челлендж фандомной битвы. Для этой цели был проведён опрос, и его целью было выяснить тенденции, отражающие потребности фанатов фанфиках по определённым пейрингам, категориям, жанрам, размерам и рейтингам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017.  
> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu

Эта статья была написана на челлендж фандомной битвы, и специально для неё я провела опрос. Здесь много графиков, которые сюда, разумеется, вставить невозможно. В тексте статьи будут даны только ссылки и краткая характеристика графиков, а кому интересны подробности, тот может почитать и посмотреть на гуглдокс: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1w67BukO9kfzSX1ReWT58yfHtQg4K4TJXo9LRw9QjcqI/edit?usp=sharing

Всего было опрошено **228** респондентов. Онлайн-анкета распространялась на _dairy.ru_ и в группах _vk.com_ , посвящённых фанфикам по сумеречным охотникам. Таким образом, **аудитория** опроса — _фанаты сумеречных охотников_ , различных частей канона, _которые заинтересованы в чтении фанфиков_ по данному фандому.   
**Целью** опроса было выяснить тенденции, отражающие потребности фанатов фанфиках по определённым пейрингам, категориям, жанрам, размерам и рейтингам.   
Наличие пейрингов в разделах определялось наличием обоих персонажей в сюжете определённого канона. Как показывают результаты этого и другого (который будет выложен на фикбуке позже) опроса, а также заметки респондентов в анкетах, довольно часто людям нравится один пейрингах в книгах, а в сериале он уже не нравится по причине того, что респондент считает одного персонажа (или обоих) испорченным, либо не нравится их романтическая или сюжетная линия. Таким же образом могло получиться и в фильме — но этого мы уже никогда не узнаем. Поэтому некоторые популярные (и не очень) пейринги, как, например, Рафаэль/Саймон или Рафаэль/Изабель, в списке пейрингов фильма не представлены. 

Наличие в списке пейрингов «Хелен/Алина» — косяк. Но раз уж он есть, решено было его не выбрасывать, а интерпретировать несколько иначе: _15,6% зрителей ожидают пейринг «Хелен/Алина» в сериале_. :)

1\. **В сериале «Сумеречные Охотники» («Shadowhunters»)** список интересных фандому пейрингов выглядит таким образом:

http://i.imgur.com/ue63aiM.png 

_(Здесь и далее в списках пейрингов указан процент от числа респондентов, которые знакомы или интересуются данным каноном)._

Пейринг «Магнус/Алек» можно назвать абсолютным фаворитом фандома: фанфики с ним интересны 93% респондентов. Ровно половина выбрала пейринг «Рафаэль/Саймон». На третьем месте — «Джейс/Саймон», который набрал 37%; на четвёртом — «Саймон/Изабель» (35%); на пятом — «Джейс/Клэри» (практически 30%), и на шестом — «Рафаэль/Изабель» (28%). Остальные пейринги получили значительно меньшее число голосов.

1,8% респондентов от общего числа опрошенных не интересуются пейрингами или не смотрят сериал. 

2\. **Фильм «Орудия Смерти: Город Костей» («The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones»).**

http://i.imgur.com/TZV6Zv2.png 

Снова на первом месте с 90% голосов «Магнус/Алек». На втором месте со значительным отрывом находится «Самйон/Изабель», который выбрало 39% респондентов; на третьем — «Джейс/Клэри» (33,5%). Таким образом, в первой тройке лидеров находятся канонные пейринги, а четвёртый, набравший заметно большее количество голосов, чем оставшиеся — «Джейс/Саймон» (26,5%).

25,4% респондентов от общего числа опрошенных не интересуются пейрингами или не смотрят фильм.

3\. Список интересных пейрингов **серии книг «Орудия Смерти» («The Mortal Instruments»).**

http://i.imgur.com/ahh9Mmn.png 

Пейринг «Магнус/Алек» уверенно держится на первом месте: 92,5% поклонников книг интересуются им. Со значительным отрывом на втором месте расположился пейринг «Саймон/Изабель», получив практически 45%. На третьем месте — пейринг «Рафаэль/Саймон» (39%), на четвёртом — «Джейс/Саймон» и на пятом месте — «Джейс/Клэри» (почти 33% и 32% соответственно).

23,7% респондентов от общего числа опрошенных не интересуются пейрингами или не читали книг.

Итак, примерно можно выявить пятёрку самых популярные пейрингов по части канона **«Орудия Смерти» («The Mortal Instruments»), включая книги, фильм и сериал** :  
Малек (≈ 92%)  
Сафаэль (≈ 44%)   
Сиззи (≈ 40%)  
Джаймон и Клейс (≈ 32%)  
Риззи (≈ 28%)

4\. **Серия книг «Адские Механизмы» («The Infernal Devices»).**

http://i.imgur.com/ugccXUf.png 

60% респондентов от общего числа опрошенных не интересуются пейрингами или не читали книг.

Половине фанатов, которые интересуются этой серией книг, хочется читать фанфики по пейрингу «Уилл/Тесса» — он занимает первое место в рейтинге. Второе место делят пейринг «Джем/Тесса» и тройничок «Уилл/Тесса/Джем» — они получили по 45%. И на третьем месте пейринг «Уилл/Джем» (41%).  
И таким образом, самые интересные пейринги образуют главные герои серии во всех возможных комбинациях. :)

5\. **Серия книг Тёмные Артефакты» («The Dark Artifices»).**

http://i.imgur.com/DserAFd.png 

75% респондентов от общего числа опрошенных не интересуются пейрингами или не читали книг. Однако среди интересующихся первое место занимает пейринг «Киран/Марк»: он получил 82,5% голосов, а второе место — пейринг «Джулиан/Эмма», набравший 47%.

Эта серия книг не настолько популярна (возможно, по причине незаконченности трилогии), и пока что ясно выражено только то, что большой популярностью пользуются два канонных пейринга. 

6\. **По мнению фанатов, в фандоме не хватает фанфиков по таким пейрингам** :

http://i.imgur.com/RCJQtBN.png 

Есть тенденция к тому, что фандому не хватает множество разнообразных пейрингов — и популярных, и редких. На первых местах расположились популярные: «Магнус/Алек» (20,5%), «Рафаэль/Саймон» (13%), а также «Джейс/Саймон» (12%).

Но для более точных данных для остальных пейрингов требуется большее количество ответов. Здесь мы видим не то, что большинство пейрингов практически не нужны читателям, а скорее наоборот — список наиболее интресных пейрингов, о которых читатели вспоминают в первую очередь. 

7\. **БрОТП** — это дружеские **неромантические** отношения конкретных персонажей.

http://i.imgur.com/areIq16.png 

Первая пятёрка самых желанных БрОТП выглядит так:  
Алек|Джейс (33,3%);  
Магнус|Рафаэль (10,5%);  
Джейс|Саймон (7%);  
Джейс|Магнус (5,7%);  
Алек|Изабель (5,3%).

P.S.: К сожалению, график не может адекватно отразить названия всех БрОТП сразу, поэтому те, которые были упомянуты по одному разу, решено просто перечислить:  
Алек|Майя;   
Алек|Рагнор;   
Алек|Рафаэль;   
Алек|Себастьян;   
Валентин|Люк;   
Габриэль|Гидеон;   
Джейс|Джем;   
Джейс|Джордан;   
Джейс|Клэри;   
Джейс|Майя;   
Изабель|Рафаэль;   
Киран|Джулиан;   
Клэри|Доротея;   
Клэри|Себастьян;   
Люк|Майя;   
Люк|Роберт;   
Магнус|Вулси;   
Магнус|Клэри;   
Магнус|Камилла;   
Магнус|Рафаэль|Саймон;   
Саймон|Джордан;   
Саймон|Джордж;   
Саймон|Люк;   
Саймон|Майя;   
Себастьян|Джослин;   
Уилл|Габриэль;   
Алек|Изабель|Джейс. 

Мы видим, что фандом хотел бы читать фанфики, содержащие в себе акцент на дружеских отношениях самых разных персонажей. И безусловный лидер среди них — Алек и Джейс: этот БрОТП выбрали 38% респондентов. 

Однако в некоторых анкетах было отмечено, что респонденту приятно читать про свои БрОТП, только если фанфик содержит также любимый ОТП. Поэтому нельзя сказать, что все респонденты с удовольствием читали бы просто джен с данными БрОТП.

8\. И последний вопрос, касающийся персонажей, был о том, **про каких персонажей** респонденты хотели бы читать фанфики категории **«джен»**.

http://i.imgur.com/grovLpd.png 

Можно заметить, что этот рейтинг приблизительно повторяет структуру рейтинга интересных персонажей в другом опросе (который будет выложен на фикбук чуть позже). И таким образом, самыми интересными персонажами, о которых фандом готов читать, являются:  
Магнус Бейн (23%);  
Александр Лайтвуд (19%);  
Изабель Лайтвуд (12,3%);  
Джейс Эрондейл (11%);  
Рафаэль Сантьяго и Саймон Льюис (по 8%).

9\. **Категории фанфиков.**  
К сожалению, мы обнаружили, что ответы в этой вопросы на самом деле не соответствуют действительности. Примерно в половине анкет были отмечены пейринги в том числе в категории гет и/или фемслеш, но при этом в данном вопросе был отмечен только «слеш».

Ответы были пересчитаны вручную. Учитывалось наличие отмеченных пейрингов в категориях слеш, гет и фемслеш. Также, если респондент отмечал, что готов читать фанфики категории «джен» про определённых персонажей, отмечалось, что в данном фандоме его интересует категория «джен». 

Можно сравнить с графиком, который отображается в гуглформах:

http://i.imgur.com/Dlw7ytQ.png 

http://i.imgur.com/3kRSniY.png 

Хотя структура сохранена, но создаётся ложное впечатление, что гет и джен мало популярны — однако респонденты активно выражают стремление читать фанфики этих категорий. Получается, что респонденты интересуются ими — хотя и, возможно, не так часто, как слешем, — но не афишируют это, и на самом деле гет и джен в два раза популярнее, чем кажется.

10\. **Рейтинг интересных жанров фанфиков.**  
Многие жанры на фикбуке, которые упоминали респонденты, по большей части НЕ являются жанрами произведений. По этой причине их здесь нет. Некоторые отвечают более классическим названиям жанров, некоторые охарактеризованы как «другие АУ», некоторые — просто личная инновация администрации сайта для конкретно этого сайта.

http://i.imgur.com/v50WSZf.png 

Итак, самым любимым жанром можно считать **романс** : он набрал практически 81% голосов. Ему уступают **хёрт/комфорт** и **соулмейт-АУ** (69% и 67,5% соответственно). Ещё немного ниже в рейтинге находятся жанры **ER** (58%), **юмор** и **флафф** (по 57%), **повседневность** и **другие виды АУ** (по 55%). Чуть больше половины респондентов выбрали **драму** и **ангст** (почти 53%) и **ПВП** (51%).

Остальными жанрами интересуется меньше половины читателей, и тройка самых непопулярных выглядит так:  
стёб (10%);  
гендерсвитч (9%);  
дэсфик (7%).

11\. А ниже представлены **жанры, которых** , по мнению читателей, **не хватает** в фандоме.

http://i.imgur.com/QVdE1P6.png 

Первая позиция повторяет один из самых популярных жанров — **соулмейт-АУ** (12,3%). Поэтому можно заметить яркое противоречие: две трети читателей любят этот жанр, однако представлен он плохо и в нём ощущается особенная потребность.  
 **Экшн** любит 41% читателей, но 9% отмечают, что его мало. Он находится на втором месте среди жанров, которых не хватает.  
 **Кейс** — фанфик, в котором расследуется какая-либо интрига, не слишком популярен (его выбрали 28% респондентов), однако 10% заметили малое количество фанфиков в этом жанре. Возможно, непопулярность его как раз связана с тем, что для фандома этот термин мало знаком, но те, кто его знает, особенно остро ощущают нехватку фанфиков в руфандоме.  
 **Другие** упомянутые в этих двух вопросах **АУ** :  
договорной брак;  
зомби-апокалипис;  
в общем немагические АУ (4 раза);  
полицейские АУ;  
постапокалипсис (2 раза);  
рабочие АУ, где есть отношения начальник/подчинённый; школьные, университетские АУ (3 раза);  
«Что, если» — что случилось бы, если бы какое-то событие не произошло в каноне.

12\. **Размеры фанфиков.**

http://i.imgur.com/DWU3W7A.png 

**Драбблы и однострочники** находятся на последнем месте, вопреки мнению, что они особенно популярны из-за малого размера и возможности быстро их прочитать. Ими в первую очередь интересуется всего 37% читателей.  
 **Макси** , хотя в них заинтересовано чуть больше половины читателей (53%), находится на предпоследнем месте. Возможно, другой половине читателей они кажутся слишком длинными для того, чтобы прочесть сразу.  
58% читателей чаще интересуются **мини** и 64,5% — **миди**. Как можно предположить, они чаще способны раскрыть сюжет, какую-то идею фанфика, при этом в меру подробно описать их.

13\. **Рейтинги фанфиков.**

http://i.imgur.com/PAGac1C.png 

**R и NC-17** — выбрало примерно одинаковое число респондентов, и высокий рейтинг находится, как и было ожидаемо, на первом месте среди всех. Он включает в себя подробное (NC-17) или неподробное (R) описание секса, или насилия, или оба варианта одновременно. Высокий рейтинг также может акцентировать внимание на очень тяжёлых, серьёзных темах, не обязательно напрямую связанные с насилием: суицид, разные виды зависимостей, депрессию и другие психические заболевания, а также физические (например, инвалидность). Подобные темы, как правило, вызывают глубокие эмоции — вероятно, поэтому они популярнее.  
 **PG-13** выбрало 63% респондентов, он находится на втором месте. В нём описание секса или жестокости занимает мизерный процент, однако упоминание об этом также способно вызвать эмоциональный отклик. Возможно, поэтому интерес к нему не намного меньший, чем к R и NC-17.  
 **PG** может допускать лёгкие романтику и агрессию, и его выбрал всего 31% респондентов. А рейтинг **G** , не допускающий ничего подобного, набрал всего 18%. Можно сделать вывод о том, что темы низкого рейтинга не цепляют настолько сильно, поэтому его читают по большей части в последнюю очередь.

14\. Вопрос об интересующих **сюжетных линиях** не обрёл популярности. Его часто путали с вопросами о жанрах, категориях и пейрингах. Поэтому материала для составления какой-либо статистики крайне мало. Однако мы решили просто привести список тех сюжетов, действий персонажей, которые читатели хотели бы видеть чаще (стилистически и грамматически отредактировано):  
Магнус и Алек заботятся друг о друге и о своих детях;   
Моргенштерны как семья;   
драма в отношениях, разводы, но с хэппи эндом;   
прошлое Магнуса;   
ссоры;   
обоснование жизненного выбора, цепочка мыслей при принятии тех или иных сложных и щекотливых решений;   
герои спустя 5-10 лет после 6-й книги;   
взаимодействие Саймона и Джейса;   
ритуалы и традиции у нефилимов и нежити;   
работа сумеречных охотников;  
исследование селф-харма Алека и Магнуса;   
столкновение характеров;   
проблемы с доверием обоих участников пейринга;   
инцест;   
когда персонажи притворяются парой;   
самопожертвование и страдания, заканчивающиеся хэппи эндом;   
кинк у Магнуса на руны Алека;   
становление отношений;   
Алека забросило в прошлое Магнуса;   
взаимовыручка персонажей;   
дети героев Орудий Смерти;   
описание Магнуса не только как любовного интереса Алека;  
Алек проявляет чувства к Магнусу на публике;   
Развитие отношения к чувствам Алека к нежити. Действия Алека при оскорблении/принижении нежити, особенно Магнуса. Их защита;   
бессмертие Алека;   
взаимодействие Алека, Джейса, Изабель, Клэри, Саймона и Магнуса вместе;   
Дружба Люка и Майи;   
знакомство Майи с Изабель и Алеком;   
решительный и не замкнутый Алек;   
переживания взрослых персонажей;   
описание дружеских чувств;   
преодоление страхов и внутренних запретов;   
Рафаэль — лучший друг Магнуса и не любит Алека;   
тренировки боёв;   
Магнус — топ, а Алек стесняется;   
разрешение проблемы со смертностью Алека;   
хорошая и добрая Камилла;   
первый взгляд Алека на кошачьи глаза Магнуса;   
ненависть друг к другу;   
игра в бутылочку, действие или правда и т.д.;   
свадьба, вечеринки, праздники;   
моральная поддержка;   
развитие отношений персонажей на работе (AU), знакомство Магнуса с семьёй Алека;  
Магнус — парабатай Алека;   
дружба Алека и Клэри;   
смерть всех персонажей, упомянутых в фанфике.

**Главные выводы**

1\. Самые интересные пейринги **сериала «Сумеречные Охотники» («Shadowhunters)** , о которых хочется читать фанфики:  
Магнус/Алек — 93%  
Рафаэль/Саймон — 50%  
Джейс/Саймон — 37%  
Саймон/Изабель — 35%  
Джейс/Клэри» — 30%  
Рафаэль/Изабель —28%.

2\. Самые интересные пейринги **фильм «Орудия Смерти: Город Костей» («The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones»)** , о которых хочется читать фанфики:  
Магнус/Алек — 90%   
Самйон/Изабель — 39%  
Джейс/Клэри — 33,5%  
Джейс/Саймон — 26,5% .

3\. Самые интересные пейринги **серии книг «Орудия Смерти» («The Mortal Instruments»)** , о которых хочется читать фанфики:  
Магнус/Алек — 92,5%  
Саймон/Изабель — 45%  
Рафаэль/Саймон — 39%   
Джейс/Саймон — 33%  
Джейс/Клэри — 32% .

4\. Самые интересные пейринги **серии книг «Адские Механизмы» («The Infernal Devices»)** , о которых хочется читать фанфики:  
Уилл/Тесса — 50,5%  
Джем/Тесса — 45%  
Уилл/Тесса/Джем — 45%   
Уилл/Джем — 41%.

5\. Самые интересные пейринги **серии книг Тёмные Артефакты» («The Dark Artifices»)** , о которых хочется читать фанфики:  
Киран/Марк — 82,5%   
Джулиан/Эмма — 47%.

6\. Больше всего читателям **не хватает фанфиков по таким пейрингам** :  
Магнус/Алек — 20,5%   
Рафаэль/Саймон — 13%  
Джейс/Саймон — 12%.

7\. Больше всего читатели **интересуются такими БрОТП** :  
Алек|Джейс — 38%   
Магнус|Рафаэль — 10,5%  
Джейс|Саймон —7%.

8\. Респонденты готовы **читать фанфики категории «джен» про таких персонажей** :  
Магнус Бейн — 23%  
Александр Лайтвуд — 19%  
Изабель Лайтвуд — 12,3%  
Джейс Эрондейл — 11%  
Рафаэль Сантьяго и Саймон Льюис — по 8%.

9\. **Рейтинг популярности категорий фанфиков** :  
слеш — 97%  
гет — 82%  
джен — 51%  
фемслеш — 31%.

10.1. **Рейтинг самых интересных жанров фанфиков** :  
романс — 81%  
хёрт/комфорт — 69%  
соулмейт-АУ¬¬ — 67,5%  
ER — 58%юмор — 57%  
флафф — 57%  
повседневность — 55%  
другие виды АУ — 55%  
драма — 53%  
ангст — 53%  
ПВП — 51%.

10.2. **Рейтинг самых неинтересных жанров фанфиков** :  
стёб — 10%  
гендерсвитч — 9%  
дэсфик — 7%.

11\. **Жанры, которых больше всего не хватает** в фандоме:  
соулмейт-АУ — 12,3%  
Экшн — 9%  
Кейс — 10%.

12\. **Рейтинг размеров фанфиков** :  
Миди — 64,5%  
Мини — 58%  
Макси — 53%  
Драбблы — 37%.

13\. **Рейтинги фанфиков по популярности** :  
R — 77%  
NC-17 — 76%  
PG-13 — 63%  
PG — 31%  
G — 18%.

**_Ещё раз выражаем благодарность респондентам за участие в опросе — и администрации группы malecfanfiction: https://vk.com/malecfiction за помощь!_ **


	2. Дополнение: определения, упомянутые персонажи и пейринги

Здесь находится объяснение категорий, жанров, размеров и рейтингов, а также полный список **упомянутых** пейрингов с фамилиями персонажей и названиями пейрингов 

ФАНФИКИ

ОТП — OTP (One True Pairing) — термин, обозначающий романтические и/или сексуальные отношения персонажей, которые нравятся фанатам.  
БрОТП — BrOTP — термин, обозначающий дружеские неромантические отношения персонажей, которые нравятся фанатам.

КАТЕГОРИИ  
Гет — het (heterosexual) — фанфик, в котором присутствуют гетеросексуальные отношения.  
Джен — gen (general audience) — фанфик, в котором отсутствуют какие-либо отношения, либо на них не акцентировано внимание.  
Слеш — slash — фанфик, в котором присутствуют мужские гомосексуальные отношения.  
Фемслеш — fem-slash — фанфик, в котором присутствуют женские гомосексуальные отношения.

Прегет, преслеш, префемслеш — фанфик, в котором предполагается дальнейшее развитие романтических отношений между персонажами, но в нём самом они не отражены. В фанфике может быть знакомство персонажей, мысли одного персонажа о другом и т.д.

ЖАНРЫ  
АУ — Alternative Universal (AU) — альтернативная вселенная, в которую помещены персонажи. Его разновидности и близкие жанры, подразумевающие принципиальное изменение канона:  
гендерсвитч — genderswitch — смена пола;  
кроссовер — crossover — пересечения с другими произведениями;  
мпрег — mpreg (male pregnancy) — мужская беременность;  
реверс!АУ — reverse!AU — меняются характеры или, в мире Сумеречных охотников, происхождение (нефилим становится нижнемирцем и наоборот);  
смена сущности — человек превращается в животное или предмет или наоборот;  
соулмейт!АУ — soulmate!AU — концепция родственных душ;  
омегаверс — omegavers — люди делятся на три основных пола: альфы, беты и омеги. Особенное сексуальное притяжение между альфами и омегами становится центральной темой фанфиков;  
альтернативный мир из 10 серии 1 сезона сериала;  
ангст — angst — физические или душевные страдания героя;  
БДСМ — BDSM (bondage & discipline; dominance & submission; sadism & masochism) — добровольная передача власти одному из партнёров, добровольное подчинение ему. Может включать связывание, наказание, игры с воском и т.д.;  
даркфик — darkfic — много жестокости, насилия и/или смертей;  
драма — drama — напряжения, конфликты между героями;  
дэсфик — deathfic — герой или герои умирают;  
кейс — case — сюжет строится вокруг интриги или представляет собой расследование;  
насилие — любые виды: физическое, сексуальное, психологическое, другие;  
ПВП — PWP (1) Porn without Plot; 2) Plot, what Plot?) — фанфик без сюжета; порно без сюжета;  
повседневность — будни, бытовые ситуации;  
пропущенная сцена — пропущенная в каноне сцена, которую хотел бы видеть фикрайтер;  
романтика, романс — romance — романтические отношения с положительным финалом;  
сонгфик — songfic — фанфик содержит песню;  
стёб — stab — жестокий юмор, высмеивание (возможно, утрирование) каких-то качеств персонажа, иногда — высмеивание шаблонных сюжетных линий в каноне или фанфиках;  
флафф — fluff — полностью позитивный, тёплый фик;  
хёрт/комфорт — hurt/comfort — герой1 помогает страдающему герою2;  
экшн — action — динамичный сюжет, приключения;  
эпик — epic — масштабные события вроде спасения мира;  
юмор — humor — смешная, поднимающая настроение история;  
ЮСТ — UST (unresolved sexual tension) — нереализованное сексуальное влечение;  
ER (Established Relationship) — устоявшиеся, длительные отношения персонажей;  
fix-it fic — переписанная канонная сцена, где фикрайтер делится своей точкой зрения на то, как должны были произойти определённые события.

РАЗМЕРЫ  
Драббл, однострочник, зарисовка — очень короткий фанфик (приблизительно 1-2 страницы формата A4). Ранее слово «драббл» использовалось для обозначения фанфика ровно в 100 слов. Однострочник подразумевал под собой ёмкое, в несколько предложений выражение какой-либо мысли или идеи.  
Мини — до 20 страниц формата A4.  
Миди — от 20 до 70 страниц формата A4.  
Макси — от 70 страниц формата A4.

РЕЙТИНГ  
G — General audiences; произведение для всех. Не содержит даже поцелуев или намёков на насилие, взрослых и тяжёлых тем.  
PG — Parental guidance suggested; детям рекомендовано присутствие родителей. Допустимы поцелуи, объятия, лёгкая агрессия.  
PG-13 — Parents strongly cautioned; детям до 13 лет произведение не рекомендовано. Присутствуют намёки на секс или на насилие, поднимаются взрослые и тяжёлые темы.  
R — Restricted; дети до 17 лет должны знакомиться с произведением в присутствии родителей. Присутствует неграфичное описание секса или насилия, поднимаются взрослые и тяжёлые темы.  
NC-17 — No One 17 & Under Admitted; произведение запрещено для детей, не достигших 17 лет. Графичное, очень подробное описание секса или насилия, поднимаются взрослые и тяжёлые темы.  
Высокий рейтинг также может акцентировать внимание на очень тяжёлых, серьёзных темах, не обязательно напрямую связанные с насилием: суицид, разные виды зависимостей, депрессию и другие психические заболевания, а также физические (например, инвалидность).

ПЕЙРИНГИ  
Список пейрингов, упомянутых в опросе и в ответах респондентов, с именами и фамилиями персонажей, а также названиями пейрингов. Принцип построения списка — по алфавиту. 

ГЕТ  
«Орудия Смерти» («The Mortal Instruments»)  
Александр Лайтвуд/Изабель Лайтвуд  
Александр Лайтвуд/Клэри Фрэй (Алэри)  
Александр Лайтвуд/Лидия Бранвелл  
Бэт Веласкес/Майя Робертс  
Валентин Моргенштерн/Джослин Фрэй  
Валентин Моргенштерн/Клэри Фрэй  
Джейс Эрондейл/Лидия Бранвелл  
Джейс Эрондейл/Изабель Лайтвуд  
Джейс Эрондейл/Клэри Фрэй (Клэйс)  
Джейс Эрондейл/Майя Робертс (Мейс)  
Джордан Кайл/Майя Робертс  
Люк Гэрроуэй/Джослин Фрэй (Люслин)  
Люк Гэрроуэй/Мариз Лайтвуд  
Мелиорн/Изабель Лайтвуд (Мелиззи)  
Рагнор Фелл/Катарина Лосс  
Рафаэль Сантьяго/Изабель Лайтвуд (Риззи)  
Роберт Лайтвуд/Мариз Лайтвуд  
Саймон Льюис/Изабель Лайтвуд (Сиззи)  
Саймон Льюис/Клэри Фрэй (Клаймон)  
Саймон Льюис/Майя Робертс (Сайя)  
Себастьян Моргенштерн/Изабель Лайтвуд  
Себастьян Моргенштерн/Клэри Фрэй (Моргенцест)

«Адские Механизмы» («The Infernal Devices»)  
Габриэль Лайтвуд/Сесиль Лайтвуд  
Генри Бранвелл/Шарлотта Бранвелл  
Гидеон Лайтвуд/Софи Лайтвуд  
Джем Карстэирс/Тесса Грей (Джесса)  
Магнус Бейн/Камилла Белкур  
Натаниэль Грей/Тесса Грей  
Уилл Эрондейл/Сесиль Лайтвуд  
Уилл Эрондейл/Тесса Грей

«Тёмные Артефакты» («The Dark Artifices»)  
Гвин/Диана Рэйберн  
Джулиан Блэкторн/Эмма Карстэирс (Джэмма)  
Диего Розалес/Кристина Розалес  
Марк Блэкторн/Кристина Розалес  
Марк Блэкторн/Эмма Карстэирс

 

СЛЕШ  
«Орудия Смерти» («The Mortal Instruments»)  
Александр Лайтвуд/Валентин Моргенштерн  
Александр Лайтвуд/Джейс Эрондейл (Джалек)  
Александр Лайтвуд/Магнус Бейн (Малек)  
Александр Лайтвуд/Себастьян Моргенштерн  
Валентин Моргенштерн/Джейс Эрондейл  
Валентин Моргенштерн/Люк Гэрроуэй  
Валентин Моргенштерн/Себастьян Моргенштерн  
Джейс Эрондейл/Саймон Льюис (Джаймон)  
Джейс Эрондейл/Себастьян Моргенштерн (Джейсбастьян; ДжоДжо)  
Джордан Кайл/Саймон Льюис  
Магнус Бейн/Джейс Эрондейл  
Магнус Бейн/Рафаэль Сантьяго (Рагнус)  
Магнус Бейн/Саймон Льюис  
Майкл Вейланд/Роберт Лайтвуд (Вейвуд)  
Рагнор Фелл/Рафаэль Сантьяго  
Рафаэль Сантьяго/Саймон Льюис (Сафаэль)

«Адские Механизмы» («The Infernal Devices»)  
Вулси Скотт/Магнус Бейн  
Габриэль Лайтвуд/Гидеон Лайтвуд  
Магнус Бейн/Уилл Эрондейл  
Джем Карстэирс/Уилл Эрондейл

«Тёмные Артефакты» («The Dark Artifices»)  
Джулиан Блэкторн/Малкольм Фейд  
Джулиан Блэкторн/Марк Блэкторн  
Киран/Марк Блэкторн (Кирарк)  
Кит Рук/Тибериус Блэкторн (Китти)

 

ФЕМСЛЕШ  
«Орудия Смерти» («The Mortal Instruments»)  
Алина Пенхаллоу/Хелен Блэкторн (Хелина)  
Изабель Лайтвуд/Клэри Фрэй (Клиззи)  
Изабель Лайтвуд/Лидия Бранвелл (Лиззи)

«Адские Механизмы» («The Infernal Devices»)  
Джессамина Лавлейс/Тесса Грей  
Софи Лайтвуд/Тесса Грей

«Тёмные Артефакты» («The Dark Artifices»)  
Кристина Розалес/Эмма Карстэирс

 

ТРОЙНИЧКИ  
«Орудия Смерти» («The Mortal Instruments»)  
Джейс Эрондейл/Джордан Кайл/Саймон Льюис  
Джейс Эрондейл/Саймон Льюис/Клэри Фрэй  
Джейс Эрондейл/Рафаэль Сантьяго/Саймон Льюис  
Джейс Эрондейл/Себастьян Моргенштерн/Клэри Фрэй  
Рафаэль Сантьяго/Саймон Льюис/Изабель Лайтвуд  
Валентин Моргенштерн/Себастьян Моргенштерн/Клэри Фрэй

«Адские Механизмы» («The Infernal Devices»)  
Джем Карстэирс/Уилл Эрондейл/Тесса Грей

«Тёмные Артефакты» («The Dark Artifices»)  
Киран/Марк Блэкторн/Кристина Розалес


End file.
